Terror in Tokyo
by Phoenix710
Summary: Kasha is filled with joy, as she is due to give birth to a baby boy, which she and Exile decide to name Alek. However, trouble is brewing in Japan, as a terrorist group steals a new weapon. The Rovers go in to stop them, and are joined by the Pizza Cats.
1. Kasha's Happy News

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Kasha's wish has finally come true. Professor Hubert has told her that she and Exile will soon have a child of their own, and they plan to name him Alek. In the meantime, one of Osama's remaining terrorist cells, The Holy Voice, led by Khazid Sayif, steals Japan's new prototype weapon, the 70-foot tall bipedal combat robot, the Yamato Mk.1. The machine is equipped with 2 90mm gatling guns, one in each arm, a beam rifle, and shoulder-mounted missile pods. It also has another pair of beam cannons on it's back. Khazid demands the United States, and all it's allies, to release all terrorist prisoners, including Osama Bin Laden, or he will use the stolen machine to destroy one city each week, until his demands are met. The Rovers are dispatched to stop this new threat, and, along the way, they once again meet up with the Samurai Pizza Cats. Together, can the two groups of heroes stop the plans of The Holy Voice?**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: Kasha's Happy News **

The early morning's first gentle rays of sunlight slowly brought the Road Rovers out of their peaceful sleep. Hunter sat up, and began softly kneading his fingers through the soft fur of Colleen's back. After a few minutes of that, as well as a gentle massaging of her shoulders and neck, she moaned softly, then sat up and hugged Hunter. She said, "Morning, Huntie. How are you today?" He kissed her tenderly, then replied, "I'm doing great, sweetheart, especially since you're here with me." Colleen scooted over into Hunter's lap, and said, "Huntie, I'll always be with you. There's no force on earth that can pull me away from you." He kissed her again, then said, "I love you so much, my precious angel." She returned the kiss, and replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." He chuckled at her affectionate nickname for him, then they went in for a shower. When they came out, they found the twins already waiting for them. Together, the happy family of four headed downstairs for breakfast.

Samantha and Blitz got up at the same time, and Sam pulled a bottle out of the fridge, and fed Karina. Once she'd been fed and burped, Sam carried her downstairs, so she could play with Cassie and Alexander. Hunter and Colleen's twins were older, but they were perfectly behaved, and very gentle. Karina was just old enough now, that she could sit up on her own, and roll a tennis ball across the floor. That was how she played with Hunter and Colleen's twins, and Sam knew that her daughter was in good hands, since Colleen had taught both of them some basic first-aid already. Shag joined them as they headed downstairs. Blitz said, "Good morning, Shag." Shag replied, "Rorning, Ritz." ("Morning, Blitz."). Sam repeated the process, and Shag said Good Morning to her as well.

Exile awoke, to find that Kasha was nowhere to be found. He checked the shower, but it was empty. Rather than get all panicky, he decided to go wash up, before going to look for her. Once he came out, he saw Kasha sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He pulled her close, and she said, "Exile, you know how Comrade Hubert said I am pregnant, right?" Exile said, "Da, my lovely snowflower?" She said, "I'm due soon, possibly within days." Exile said, "That is wonderful news! We must tell others…but…what are we to be naming our bundle of joyski?" Kasha replied, "How about…Alek? It mean 'Helper and Defender of Mankind', and I think it is perfect name for our son." Exile said, "Da…A good, strong name. This is going to be funski!" Together, Exile and Kasha headed downstairs, to announce the happy news to the others.

Once all the Rovers had met up in the kitchen, Hunter slid the omelets, breakfast sausages, and hashbrowns that he'd cooked, onto their plates. He and Colleen were having scrambled eggs, Blitz was having Deviled Eggs, Samantha and Kasha were both having their omelets Sunny-Side Up, and Exile was having a Cheese omelet. Shag, meanwhile, was having Poached Eggs. Once they'd cleaned up, Kasha cleared her throat, and said, "Comrades, I would like to make announcement." Colleen replied, "What's up, Kasha?" She looked at Exile, smiled, and said, "I am to give birth to baby boy soon. Exile and I have decided to name him Alek, which means 'Helper and Defender of Mankind'." The others began congratulating the proud new parents to be, then Hunter informed The Master when he came in to check on them. He congratulated them as well, then the Rovers went to do their usual morning routines. Little did they know, that they would soon be called into service again.

**Next Chapter: The Holy Voice strikes, and, as a demonstration of their power, they destroy a skyscraper in downtown Tokyo with the stolen Yamato Mk. 1, killing over two thousand people. The Rovers are dispatched to stop them, and they once again catch up with the Samurai Pizza Cats. How will the two teams of heroes manage to stop these vile terrorists, before any more innocent lives are lost? Find out next time in Chapter Two: Off to Japan.**


	2. Off to Japan!

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Holy Voice captures the Yamato Mk. 1, and uses it to destroy the skyscraper owned by the Kamitsu Corporation, one of Japan's largest suppliers of medical equipment. Over two thousand people are killed, and the leader of the Holy Voice, Khazid Sayif, demands the release of Bin Laden and his followers. He says that if the terrorists are not freed within a week, then the White House, and then Buckingham Palace, will be their first targets. The Rovers immediately head to Japan to stop the terrorists, and they meet up with the Samurai Pizza Cats. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros.**

**Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Two: Off to Japan**

The Rovers were enjoying the calm, peaceful morning, and didn't have a care in the world. Hunter and Colleen were playing hide-and-seek with the twins, Blitz and Sam were teaching little Karina how to walk, and Exile was lying down on a towel next to Kasha on the beach, rubbing her shoulders. Muzzle was hopping around nearby, while Shag hunted for more seashells. Hunter was hiding behind a rock, trying to keep Cassie from spotting him, but he knew that her eyes were just as sharp as Colleen's. He suddenly felt a pair of warm, gentle arms fold around his shoulders, and he turned around, finding himself looking into the lovely blue eyes of Colleen. She said, "Found you, Huntie!" He chuckled, then said, "You sure did, my sweet English Rose." She blushed, then kissed him lightly. They went and found the twins, then went for a swim. Samantha began rolling a beach ball back and forth with Karina, while Blitz went inside to get himself a peppermint milkshake. It looked like today was going to be a lovely day, but an evil wind was coming their way.

**Over in Japan…**

At the main complex of Karasagi Industries, Japan's premiere expert in advanced robotics, Dr. Hideo Koike, and his team of engineers, were putting the finishing touches on their new project, the Yamato Mk. 1. It was Japan's answer to America and Germany's AWGS, which were now in full service. The Japanese mech was seventy feet tall, weighed 82.5 tons, and carried a fierce arsenal. It was armed with a pair of tri-barreled 90mm gatling guns, one in each forearm, along with six-tubed 180mm missile pods on the shoulders, a plasma/neutron beam rifle, and another pair of large plasma cannons on the back. Koike was Japan's leading expert in advanced robotics, and the Yamato was his brainchild. He was about to give the order to his test pilot, Takehiro Kozuma, to start up the machine, when a deafening roar shook the lab. Several figures clad in robes, turbans, and carrying Russian-made Ak-47 assault rifles, and RPG-7 man-portable shoulder-fired rocket launchers, stormed in. Koike yelled at the dark-clad figure up front, **"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"** The intruder raised his weapon, and said, "Against the wall, infidel! We are The Holy Voice, and we are here to take this new weapon! With it, we shall forge our path to Paradise, and destroy the scourge of America and her filthy, degenerate allies!" Koike made an attempt to trigger the alarm, and bring in the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force), but the terrorist leader, Khazid Sayif, fired a full-auto burst from his Ak-47, the 7.62mm rounds hit Koike in the chest and stomach, killing him instantly. The others in the lab, including the test pilot, met the same fate. One of the other terrorists, Aziz Sayamed, climbed into the cockpit. Khazid said, "Aziz, take the weapon and follow our vans. We are going to go to the headquarters of the Kamitsu Corp., and destroy it. Then, we will make our intentions and demands known to the infidels." With that, the terrorists proceeded down the streets. JSDF AH-64 Apache Helicopters, and F-16 Fighting Falcon jet fighters, tried to stop them, but the Yamato simply tore them to bits with the 90mm guns in its forearms. Anything that got in their way, the terrorists either took it down with RPG rockets, Ak-47 fire, or, in the case of one unfortunate soldier, the terrorists tried to run him over, but he jumped clear. One of the terrorists threw a grenade at him, killing him. Finally, they arrived outside the building owned by the Kamitsu Corp., and Khazid said, over the van's loudspeakers: **"NOW HEAR THIS, INFIDELS!!! WE ARE THE HOLY VOICE!!! YOU HAVE SCOURGED THIS PLANET FOR FAR TOO LONG WITH YOUR DECADENT WAYS, AND NOW, ALLAH HAS DECREED THAT YOU ARE TO DIE!!! WE ARE THE SWORD AND THE SOLDIERS OF ALLAH, AND NOW, BURN IN HELL!!!"** The Yamato's massive back-mounted cannons came up, locked into place, and charged up. Once the brilliant bluish-white glow had reached maximum intensity, the huge cannons fired, and the Kamitsu building was hit dead center between the thirtieth and thirty-second floors. Two blasts from the beam rifle, and a single missile, took care of the rest. When the terrorists left, the death toll was horrific. Over two thousand dead, no survivors.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter and Colleen were watching a movie together on the TV in their bedroom, while the twins played Connect Four. Blitz and Samantha were enjoying a bath together, and Blitz was rubbing Sam's back. Exile was doing likewise with Kasha, while Shag dusted his room. Suddenly, The Master's voice rang out, **"ROVERS, THERE'S BEEN A HORRIFIC TERRORIST ATTACK IN JAPAN, AND YOU ARE NEEDED TO BRING THESE MURDERERS TO JUSTICE. REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM, IMMEDIATELY!"**

Hunter said, "I've had enough of these terrorists, Colleen. Every time we try to relax, someone has to start trouble again." Colleen replied, "I'm not gonna argue with ya there, Huntie. Cassie, Alexander…both of you go down and stay with Professor Hubert. We'll be back as soon as we can." Cassie hugged her mother, as well as her father, and Alexander repeated the process, before dashing off. When the Rovers entered the briefing room, The Master said, "Rovers, here's our situation. Just hours ago, a new weapon was stolen by a group of terrorists, called the Holy Voice. They demand that America, and all of it's allies, release all of their Taliban prisoners, including Osama Bin Laden. Their leader, Khazid Sayif, has said that if their demands are not met within a week, then The White House, and then 10 Downing Street, the British Prime Minister's residence, will be destroyed first." Hunter and Colleen both growled angrily at that, and Colleen said, "No bloody way am I gonna let some of Osama's flunkies attack my home country!" Hunter replied, "Same here. **LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"** The team headed down to the armory, grabbed their weapons and ammo, donned their armor, then headed for the Stealth Rover. Once everyone had buckled up, Hunter keyed the remote sequence for the hangar doors, and took off.

**Five hours later:**

After a linkup with a US Air Force KC-135 StratoTanker air refueling plane, the Rovers received permission to land the Stealth Rover in Tokyo. Touching down, they climbed out, and headed off to check out the destroyed building. Once they got there, they saw that the search for victims was still underway. Colleen said, "Blimey…this is…awful!" Hunter walked up and started talking to one of the JSDF officers, Colonel Iwashida. Once they finished talking, Hunter said, "There's nothing we can do to help, Rovers. Let's go and find a place to have lunch, then we'll hunt those lousy terrorists down. The other Rovers agreed, and they set off. Soon, they ran across four very familiar individuals…Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, and Good Bird. Speedy, not knowing it was Hunter and the Road Rovers, due to the new armor, said, "Hey, who are you, and what are you doin' here?" Hunter said, "Oops…keep forgetting about that helmet visor." He and the others retracted their visors, and the Pizza Cats and Good Bird were dumbstruck. Guido said, "H-Hunter…is that you, and the other Rovers? That's some sweet looking new armor there!" Hunter said, "Yeah, it's just like the armor used in Halo 2 by the Master Chief, complete with shields." Polly said, "It's nice to see you again, Colleen. How are you and Hunter?" Colleen smiled, and said, "Just fine, Polly. We've got twins now, and they're the cutest things. She pulled out a family photo, and showed it to Polly. Polly said, "Awww…they're adorable! What are their names?" Colleen said, "The boy is Alexander, and the girl's name is Cassie…by the way, we've made some new additions to the team. The female German Shepherd is Samantha, Blitz's wife, and the female Husky is Kasha, Exile's wife. Blitz and Sam have a daughter named Karina, and Kasha's due with a son named Alek." Once they'd caught up with each other, they headed for the Pizza Parlor. Francine, Lucillle, and Carla said hello to the Rovers, and then the Rovers ordered their lunches. Hunter ordered two slices of Pepperoni with a root beer, Colleen ordered two slices of plain cheese with a coke, Exile and Kasha ordered a large Zesty Four-Cheese with orange soda, and Blitz and Samantha ordered a large meat-lover's special, with Pepperoni, Meatballs, and Sausages, and Cherry Coke to drink. The Cats sat down next to the Rovers, and they started swapping stories while they ate, including their battles with Havoc, Parvo, Strach, Mordred, Joker, etc. Once they finished up, they headed back to the airport, where the Stealth Rover awaited. Speedy said, "WHOA…is that your new jet, Hunter?" Hunter said, "Yeah, the Stealth Rover. Full cloaking capability, heavily armed, and fast as lightning. Best of all, it's nice and roomy, and handles great. Hop in, we'll all fly together. Once they'd all gotten seated, Hunter took off, and the heroes were off, determined to silence the evil of the Holy Voice.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and The Pizza Cats sneak around the defenses of the Holy Voice base, knocking out sentries and disarming booby traps as they go. Can the heroes safely make their way inside? Find out next time in Chapter Three: The Power of Justice.**


	3. The Power of Justice

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers and Pizza Cats arrive outside the base of the Holy Voice, and then they set out and begin neutralizing the sentries and disabling the booby traps. Can they sneak inside without being caught? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters associated with either series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros., and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my imagination. The song I'll be using in this chapter, 'Reckless Fire', is property of Ide Yasuaki.**

**Chapter Three: The Power of Justice**

As Hunter flew the Stealth Rover in, under full cloak, Polly was talking with Samantha about how she'd come to be a Road Rover. Sam said, "Well, it all started almost two years ago. I was living with my family in Montpelier, Vermont, and we were a nice, happy family. The father was a policeman, the mother was a teacher, and the two kids, a boy and a girl, were both in grade school…." She wiped tears out of her eyes at the memory of her old life, which she still had nightmares of how it had ended. Blitz put his arms around her, and gently caressed her soft hair, until she calmed down. Polly said, "What happened, Sam?" Samantha cleared her throat, then said, "I was out playing in the woods near our house, like I did every day before dinner, when I smelled smoke. I ran back home, and found the house burned down. Later, it was discovered that one of the criminals my owner had arrested had escaped, and burned the house down, with everyone inside. I dragged them outside, and the little girl…she was still alive…I watched as they tried to save her, but…Oh gods…she…she died right in front of me!" Samantha burst into tears again, and Blitz began rubbing her again. Speedy said, "That's horrible! I hope the other policemen caught that monster!" Samantha finally calmed down, and said, "After that, I spent the next few days wandering around, looking for food, until I got caught by animal control. Six weeks passed, and, just as I was going to be put in the gas chamber, Hunter and Colleen came and rescued me. I've been with the team since then, and now, I've got a loving husband in Blitz, and our lovely daughter Karina, plus all my other friends, so I'm happy now." Polly said, "That's such a sad story, but I'm glad you were able to find happiness in the end." Speedy turned to Kasha, and said, "How'd you end up with the Rovers, Kasha?" She smiled, and replied, "I was sled dog in Siberia, until one day, an evil man came, and killed my owner, and took me and rest of sled dogs, to his compound. He made us pull heavy loads of equipment, and we were all very sad. Then, one day, I saw someone that I thought I would never see again, Exile! I knew him as puppy, before he became Road Rover. He and other Rovers had come to save Comrade Hunter from evil man named Havoc, who was trying to make warski between America and Russia. Comrade Colleen kicked his butt, and they took me back home, and I joined teamski. Soon after, Exile and I were married, and now, I am expecting baby boy!" Polly said, "That's so wonderful! What are you gonna name him?" Kasha replied, "We decide to name him 'Alek', which means 'Helper and Defender of Mankind.' Good Bird said, "Wow…that's a nice, strong name. You Rovers sure have been through a lot since we last met. New teammates, new families, new armor, and this AWESOME new plane." Guido said, "Yeah…it sure beats getting smashed into buildings by Francine." Polly said, "You're lucky she's not here…otherwise, you'd be in SEVERE need of aspirin."

_Snatch! Everything! With these hands!  
Even if the heart gets hurt  
The awakened power rushes through my body_

The words changes the meaning  
Yesterday's truth are the lies of today  
everyone continue to wander and washed away

Dream and love are just too good illusion  
Just hold the reality, to the infinity  
tomorrow reach the hand

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with  
the  
strength  
I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have  
I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something

Is it scary to be hurt?  
Is it fun living slyly?  
Why are you posing in this finite journey?

Rather than the model that I was taught  
I'll choose this accumulating emotion  
Where is the schedule? I keep yawning

Feeling the pain "There's no way anyone will understand"  
If you look at me this way with your cold eyes  
An unforgivable REFLECTION

RECKLESS FIRE If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes  
There is no such thing as miracles, It's a sweet trap that's draws you  
in  
The thing you should believe in is yourself  
Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose

Seize! Everything! With your heart!  
Even if you're down with disappointment and dispair  
I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS

I can't avoid the battlefield  
If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage  
keep going even if you color your white map into red

If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode  
The night of the boiling "core"  
Is blasting into the future

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly change the way of your life  
This world is SURVIVAL Whether it's white or black, there's only one  
way to go

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with  
the  
strength

There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart  
Don't let go of your will and power to get through it

Soon, Hunter spotted a clearing large enough to set down in, and he lowered the landing gear. Touching down with the VTOL thrusters, he secured the Stealth Rover's systems, then opened the hatch. The Rovers headed out first, followed by the Pizza Cats and Good Bird. Once they had gotten situated, Hunter activated the GPS (Global Positioning System) map linkup that was built into his helmet, and found that the enemy base was just outside the clearing. He said, "Okay, everybody, here's how we're gonna do this. We'll split into teams of six. Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, Speedy, and Polly, you're with me. We'll take the sentries on the east side. Exile, Kasha, Shag, Muzzle, Guido, and Good Bird, you take out the ones on the west side, then we'll meet up at the gate. Ready?" Everyone nodded, and then Hunter said, "Let's move out!"

Immediately, Hunter sprang into action, cracking his right fist into a terrorist's jaw, sending him sprawling. Colleen unleashed a bone-shattering rising kick into another sentry, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! MOTOWN!!! APPLE PIE!!! BASEBALL!!!" **(Three icons of America). Samantha kicked one guard in the crotch, then dispatched five more with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Blitz snuck up on one goon, bit him in the rear, then fired a tranquilizer dart from the C02 powered pistol that he pulled out of the storage pack on the rear of his armor. Speedy hacked the radioes of three goons in half, along with their guns, in a wonderous display of his mastery with his twin katanas, before he knocked them out with a lightning-quick flurry of powerful punches and kicks. Polly went house on eight of them at once. Her claws ripped into their radioes, then she hurled one of them over her shoulder, and Speedy promptly bashed him in the head. The other ones were hit with her heart bombs, then sent to dreamland with more tranquilizer darts, courtesy of Hunter and Colleen. Blitz was about to take a step forward, in order to make a move towards an ammo dump, which he planned on setting a remote detonator bomb in, for later destruction, when Hunter said, "Whoa…Blitz…back up." Hunter pointed at the ground, and Blitz saw that it had been dug up recently, most likely a land mine. Samantha activated her helmet's metal detection sensors, and said, "Whoa…Hunter…nice save. There's a ton of these mines planted around here. How are we gonna get through?" Hunter thought about it for a minute, then said, "I've got it! Speedy, that Cat's Eye Slash of yours…I think that'll clean out those mines!" Speedy pulled out both swords, and called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** The energy from his swords blasted outwards, detonating all of the mines. With that done, they began planting bombs, knocking out the few remaining sentries, and disabling security cameras before they could be noticed.

Exile and his group were engaged in similar combat. He'd frozen at least twelve terrorists already, as had Kasha. Shag lobbed a sleeping gas grenade, which put fifty enemies out of action. Muzzle had been released, and was cleaning house royally. Guido used his umbrella as a shield to block a barrage of Ak-47 fire aimed at Good Bird, who was now clearing out the minefield on their side with his Thunderbird attack, then he threw one of his Kunai throwing darts at the terrorist's gun, destroying it. He then hypnotized the rest into surrendering. They tied up the terrorists, then went to rejoin Hunter and the others. Once they'd all linked up, Hunter asked, "Is everyone ready to go in?" In unison, the others replied, **"READY AND WAITING!!!"** Hunter smiled, then he planted a remote detonator bomb on the gate. After yelling out, **"TAKE COVER!!!"** He and the others hid behind a nearby rock wall, and then Hunter pressed the trigger, blasting the heavy iron gate to bits. The Rovers and Pizza Cats wasted no time in heading inside. Scanning the interior of the base, Hunter said, "It's clear in this hall. The map shows that the mech, and the terrorist leader, Khazid Sayif, are two levels down below us. We'll take the guards in the sleeping quarters, the mess hall, and the armory, then we'll go in and nail Khazid and reclaim the Yamato Mk. 1. Let's move out!" The two teams of heroes set off, and they were dead set on putting an end to this insane madman's dream of world domination.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and Pizza Cats penetrate into the main level of the Holy Voice base, and begin neutralizing guards, power generators, armories, and the internal security system. Will they be able to reach the terrorists in time to stop them from attacking their next targets, which happens to be Tokyo Tower, and the city's prized Botanical Gardens? Find out in Chapter Four: Soldiers of Freedom.**


	4. Soldiers of Freedom

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers and Pizza Cats enter the Holy Voice base itself, and begin disabling the internal defenses. Will they be able to battle their way down to where Khazid and his high-ranked henchmen are holed up, along with the stolen mech? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim any rights whatsoever to any of the characters associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers, and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Four: Soldiers of Freedom**

The Rovers and Pizza Cats had finally breached the Holy Voice's base, and were now in the process of sneaking their way through the underground tunnels. They came upon a room that was sealed shut, but Good Bird had a handy solution. He unsheathed his blade, and the razor-sharp katana easily made quick work of the steel door. That done, the team made their way into what they realized were sleeping quarters. The five enemy soldiers inside were caught totally off guard. Colleen kicked one of them in the head, and he went sailing into a pile of old blankets. One of them tried to aim at Polly with his Ak-47, but Speedy saw him, and yelled out, **"POLLY, DUCK!!!"** She hit the ground, and the burst of 7.62mm rounds went over her head, and blew holes out of the wall. Speedy hacked the man's gun in half, then pinned him to the wall with a flurry of his shuriken throwing stars. Finally, he punched the terrorist in the face, and said, "That's what you get for trying to shoot the woman I love, buddy!" Exile froze another guard, as he went for the alarm, then melted the alarm control panel with his heat vision. Hunter punched the fourth enemy soldier in the gut, then shoved him towards Blitz, who bit him in the rear, then cracked a right hook into his jaw, dropping him. The last goon tried to run away, but Polly jumped in front of him, and said, "No you don't! You're gonna tell us what we wanna know, and I mean right now!" The terrorist spat at her, and he said, **"NEVER! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL, INFIDEL!!!"** Polly narrowed her eyes, and said, **"BAD IDEA, BUSTER!!! YOU'VE JUST REALLY MADE ME MAD…NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!" **Speedy looked over at Guido, and then they both said, **"HIT THE DIRT!!! POLLY'S ON THE WARPATH!!!"** Seconds later, the sounds from the impacts of multiple punches, kicks, and screams of pain were heard, along with the sound of Polly's powerful claws tearing huge gashes out of the wall. When she was done, the others came in to look, and Hunter said, "Holy cow…this room looks like Muzzle went through it…twice!" Speedy walked up to Polly, and said, "Feeling better now, kitten?" She hugged him, then answered, "Much better, thanks." The terrorist that she'd beaten up groaned, and Polly hauled him up off the floor. She said, "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time…**WHERE'S YOUR PAL KHAZID HIDING?!"** The goon began sweating profusely, and he said, "A-Alright…I'll t-talk!!! He is d-down in b-bunker, w-with his elite s-soldiers. He plans to destroy Tokyo Tower next, then the Botanical Gardens, then he plans to load the mech into our transport plane, an AN-225 Cossack, and then fly to America, where he will exterminate all infidels with it, then repeat process in United Kingdom, and all other countries allied with America, until Bin Laden is released. I will tell you nothing more, infidel! You are all doomed to burn in eternal…" His rant was cut off, as Guido bashed him in the head, and said, "Shut up already!!!" That done, they tied up the other goons, then proceeded down the hall, until they came to the room housing the security system. Hunter lobbed a gas grenade in, putting the two enemy troops in the room out of action. Samantha tied them up, and said, "Sleep tight…don't let the bedbugs bite!" Blitz laughed at his wife's joke, as did everyone else. Colleen and Exile then set to work on the security system, disabling it within minutes. The next two rooms they entered were armories, and they knocked out ten soldiers in the first one, and fifteen in the second one, then set their remote detonator bombs on the ammunition stored inside. They soon reached the generator room, and Colleen tapped one of the three goons on guard duty on the shoulder. She said, "Excuse me, but do you have the time?" He looked at his watch, and said, "Yes, it's 6:30pm…wait…**INFIDELS!**" Colleen pulled back her fist, and said, "Bad idea, 'guv…**HIYA!!! RALPH WALDO EMERSON!!! MARK TWAIN!!! HERMAN MELVILLE!!!"** Colleen's rapid-fire punches and kicks sent the man sailing into the back of the room. Guard number two went down to a diving elbow drop from Good Bird, and the last one got gut punched by Kasha, and Guido then finished him by knocking him out with a rap on the head from his umbrella. Colleen rigged a remote detonator bomb on the generator, and then they headed for the final obstacle in their path, the metal door separating them from Khazid and the stolen Yamato Mk.1. Hunter was about to blow open the door with a grenade from his XM-29's built-in launcher, but Colleen said, "No, Huntie…let me." He stepped aside, and said, "Sure, go right ahead, Colleen." She unleashed a fierce jump kick, to the cry of **"HIYA!!! JACKIE CHAN!!!"** Her kick smashed the door apart on impact, and Hunter said, "Wow…sure beats looking under the welcome mat for keys!" Within minutes, the Rovers and Pizza Cats poured into the room, and Hunter shouted, **"IT'S ALL OVER, KHAZID!!! WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF MURDER, THEFT, AND CONSPIRACY TO COMMIT ACTS OF TERRORISM. SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"** Khazid shouted, **"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU DISGUSTING INFIDELS!!! AMERICA WILL BURN, AS WILL ALL THOSE ALLIED WITH HER!!!"** Speedy answered his threat with, **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, DIRTBAG! WE'RE HERE TO AVENGE THOSE THAT YOU'VE KILLED, AND MAKE SURE YOU END UP WHERE YOU BELONG…IN PRISON!"** Khazid fired at him, but Speedy blocked each of the bullets with his swords, then said, **"PLAYTIME'S OVER, YOU TALIBAN SCUM!"**

Within minutes, Khazid's minions rushed forward, and the Rovers and Pizza Cats got set to take out the trash. Hunter opened his mind, and telepathically linked with Colleen, using the ability that they'd awakened with the pure power of their love for one another, while battling Mordred. Hunter said, _'Are you ready, sweetheart?'_ Colleen replied back with, _'You bet, Huntie. Let's take these blighters to school, then head on home.'_

**Next Chapter: Our heroes begin their battle with Khazid's forces, and, in their usual fashion, they clean house. Join us next time for Chapter Five: Holding out for A Hero.**


	5. Holding Out For A Hero

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers and Pizza Cats finally confront Khazid and his followers, and proceed to clean house on the hoardes of Taliban scum. Let's join the action, as the Holy Voice is finally silenced. This story is dedicated to all those who lost their lives on September 11****th****, 2001, as well as their families.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim any rights whatsoever to the characters or locations associated with either of the two series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Bros.**

**Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my imagination. The song 'Holding out for a Hero', which I will be using in this chapter, is property of Bonnie Tyler.**

**Chapter Five: Holding Out For A Hero**

As Khazid's army of Taliban goons rushed them, the Rovers and Pizza Cats immediately went into action. Hunter used his blazing speed to plow one soldier into the floor, then he flattened another one with a spinning backfist. He called out, "I hope you brought some butter, 'cause you're about to get fried!" Colleen went airborne, after a running leap, and cried out, **"HIYA!!! BEN FRANKLIN!!! JOHN QUINCY ADAMS!!! BETSY ROSS!!!" **Her devastating kicks and punches flattened a dozen terrorist goons, and she then headed over to help Hunter out. Blitz sank his powerful fangs into another goon's tender rear, and the man ran around squealing like a pig, until he ran straight into Speedy's fist. Speedy said, "Next time, watch where you're going…you can hurt yourself doing stupid stuff like that…oh yeah, I forgot…**YOU ARE STUPID!!!**" Two more terrorists tried making an escape with one of the jeeps, but they found that the ignition had been totally destroyed, and the engine disabled. One of them popped the hood, and Exile crept up behind the man. He said, "Having trouble with engine?" The man turned, and Exile belted him, sending him flying. The other goon tried to use the mounted 12.7mm machine gun on the rear of the jeep, but Kasha melted it using her heat vision, then kicked the Taliban scumbag in the crotch, her armored boot smashing the pelvic bone. He screamed in agony, then she shot him with her C02-powered dart gun. She said, "Nobody aims gun at my beloved Exile and gets away with it, dune coon!" Shag threw a sleeping gas grenade into the thick of the terrorist crowd, dropping fourty of them. Aziz, the number two of the Holy Voice, tried running for the mech, but Good Bird jumped in front of him, and said, "Where do you think YOU'RE going? The fun's just beginning!" Aziz said, "Move or I kill you, infidel!" Good Bird readied his katana, and said, "Bring it on, raghead!" Aziz tried to raise his gun, but Good Bird hacked the weapon in half, then kicked Aziz across the room. He said, "Awww….I'm sorry…did that hurt?"

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  


_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!_

One terrorist leveled his gun at Speedy, hoping to take him out while he was busy with hacking apart some of his friends' guns, but Polly yelled out, **"SPEEDY!! GET DOWN!!!"** He ducked, and Polly jumped out in front of the terrorist, and shredded his gun with her claws. She then launched one of her heart bombs, and the man ran around screaming, as his rear was aflame. Guido whacked him with his umbrella, and launched him into the water cooler in the corner of the room. He said, "There, that ought to cool you off!" Three more goons went for one of the T-90 tanks, but Samantha caught them in the act. She said, "I don't think so!" She fired a single HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) 20mm grenade from her XM-29's launcher, and blew it to bits. She then bashed one of the goons over the head with her rifle's buttstock, Exile froze the second one, and Polly punched the last one in the face, knocking him out. Khazid and his five remaining followers that were still conscious, tried to run for their An-225 transport plane, but Hunter dashed up in front of them, aimed his rifle, and said, "Khazid, hands up! I said it before, and I'll say it again…You're under arrest!" Khazid pulled his Ak-47, and shouted, **"NEVER!!! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST, INFIDEL MUTT! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH THAT MANGY BRITISH COLLIE OF YOURS, AND THOSE STUPID CATS…NOT TO MENTION THE OTHER MUTTS WITH YOU, AND THE BIRD!"** Hunter, infuriated at Khazid's insult towards Colleen, said, "You shouldn't have said that, buddy. Blitz, Sam…let Muzzle loose on his goons. Khazid's mine!" Blitz and Sam released Muzzle, and the Rottweiler launched himself at Khazid's goons. They began screaming in terror, as Muzzle went to work. Hunter said, "Oh for the love of…ugh…okay…that's enough for me!" Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!!!" Exile turned away, and said, "Bolshoi…I cannot be watching…" Kasha replied, "Me neither…I have baby on way…" Blitz said, "Ugh…that…is…disgusting!!!" Samantha said, "Oh good God…I think I'm gonna be sick!" Speedy said, "Holy…that dog's as bad as Polly!" Polly replied, "No kidding…I almost feel sorry for those guys…NOT!!!" Guido covered his eyes with his umbrella, and Good Bird shielded his own eyes with his hands. When the sounds of Muzzle going berserk had come to an end, Blitz and Sam re-attached his restraints, and Hunter then wheeled on Khazid. The terrorist leader tried to run, but he was no match for Hunter's speed. Hunter jumped on his back from behind, tackled him, then rolled him over onto his back. He jabbed his index and middle finger into the wrist of Khazid's gun arm, numbing it, then he smashed a right hook into the Taliban leader's face, knocking him out instantly. Finally, he cuffed him, then walked into the cargo bay of the An-225, and unloaded the stolen mech. He walked back out, then popped the mech's cockpit hatch open. The Rovers' new armor had a translator built into the helmet, which allowed them to easily understand any language on Earth. Hunter activated the communication system within the Yamato, and patched into the JSDF's frequency. He said, in Japanese, "Yes, this is Hunter, team leader of the Road Rovers. We've arrested the members of the Holy Voice, and recovered the Yamato Mk.1. I'm sending the coordinates now." He typed in the GPS coordinates, then hopped down out of the mech. Colleen pulled her helmet off and hugged him, and he did likewise. Speedy hugged Polly, and said, "Thanks, Polly…you saved my life back there, when that guy was about to let me have it." She said, "Anyone who tries to hurt you, Speedy…they're going to feel my wrath. I love you, and I won't let anybody hurt you." He kissed her gently, then said, "I love you too, kitten." Colonel Iwashida came in seconds later, with a full brigade of his troops. They began rounding up the terrorists, and, within a matter of minutes, all of them had been accounted for. Colonel Iwashida walked up to Hunter, shook his hand, and said, "I want to thank you, Road Rovers, on behalf of our great nation. You will be honored greatly for this." Hunter said, "Thanks, but we can't take all the credit. We had help for this mission…the Samurai Pizza Cats." Colonel Iwashida shook hands with all of them, and with Good Bird as well. After they all walked out of the Holy Voice base, Hunter detonated the bombs they'd planted, destroying the base. The mech had been loaded onto one of the JSDF C-17 Globemaster III transport planes. Speedy spotted a MASSIVE ammo dump nearby, and he said, "Hunter, let us take out this last target." Hunter stepped aside, as he and Colleen had both been about to fire a grenade from their rifles into the pile of ammunition. Colleen said, "Go right ahead, be my guest." Speedy pulled out his swords, and cried out, **"CATS' EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!" **Guido yelled out, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"**, which unleashed the brilliant blast of electric blue energy from the blade of his katana. Polly channeled her energy into her flute and Kodachi, then called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The fiery red blast joined the energy already unleashed by Speedy and Guido, and Good Bird then called out, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** Their combined attacks blew the ammo stockpile apart, and Speedy twirled his swords, and said, "Time to do our pose, guys!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird joined him, and, in unison, they cried out, **"TAH-DAH!!!"** Once they were finished demolishing the enemy base, they all headed for JSDF Command HQ.

Upon arrival, they were met by the Japanese Prime Minister himself, and they all bowed before him. He said, "It is an honor that we are able to be here, with the brave, noble heroes who risked their very lives to protect this great nation, and all those who dwell here, as well as the rest of the innocent lives across the world. For that, there can be no greater honor than what I am about to bestow upon them. Road Rovers, and Samurai Pizza Cats…and Good Bird…It gives me great honor, to present to you all, our nation's highest decoration…The Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum. Congratulations!!!" He accepted the solid oak case from his assistant, and walked up to Hunter, draping the medal's sash around him. He then repeated the process with the other Rovers, and with the Pizza Cats, and Good Bird as well. Once that was done, they all bowed again, and the audience began applauding them.

The two teams of heroes boarded the Stealth Rover hours later, and headed back to the Pizza Parlor for dinner. Upon landing, they walked back in, and Lucille hugged Guido, glad to have him back safely. She teared up, and Guido rushed her outside, to keep her missiles from blowing the Parlor's roof off. Carla hugged Good Bird, and they filled Francine and the others in on their adventure, while they all had a special dinner, to celebrate their victory. After they finished eating, the Rovers thanked the Pizza Cats for their help, and then headed back out to the Stealth Rover, and took off, headed for home. Francine and Lucille wiped down the counter, Polly cleaned the table that they'd been sitting at, Guido and Good Bird unplugged the arcade machines, then put the money into the safe, and Speedy mopped the floor. Once they were done, they all headed to bed. Speedy curled up happily, with Polly wrapped warmly in his arms. He said, "Good night, my sweet kitten, I love you." She snuggled against him, and said, "I love you too, Speedy." The two of them were fast asleep minutes later.

**Meanwhile, with the Rovers…**

Hunter had just finished refueling the Stealth Rover, linking up with an Air Force KC-135 Stratotanker. After topping off, he resumed course towards home. He was eager to show The Master their new medals, and then head to bed with Colleen. Kasha was eager to get home as well, since she was unsure of how much longer it would be before her son was due. She was just happy that they were all safe, and on their way home.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers return home and debrief, and The Master congratulates them on receiving their new medals, as well as another mission successfully completed. As they're about to head to their rooms for the night, Kasha begins going into labor. Will her son be successfully delivered? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Kasha's Dream Finally Comes True.**


	6. Kasha's Dream Finally Comes True

**Terror in Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary****: The Road Rovers arrive home, and The Master congratulates them for their heroic actions in stopping the plans of the Holy Voice. After they debrief, they file out and head for their rooms, but Kasha begins going into labor, and Exile quickly takes her down to the medlab. Will she be able to deliver her son safely? Find out here in the final chapter of 'Terror in Tokyo'**

**This story is dedicated to the families of those who lost their lives in the horrific terror attacks of September 11****th****, 2001. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim any rights whatsoever to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros., and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, all original characters are products of my Imagination. The song 'You're all I have', which Hunter will sing for Colleen at the end, is property of Snow Patrol. The song that Colleen sings for Hunter, 'Emotion', is property of Rie Tanaka, and the song 'Resolution', is property of Romantic Mode.**

**Chapter Six: Kasha's dream finally comes true**

At 10:30pm, the Stealth Rover arrived over New Mexico at last, and Hunter activated the radio. He said, "Road Rover HQ, this is Hunter. Mission accomplished, requesting clearance to land." Moments later, Professor Hubert's voice came back over the speakers, _'Permission granted, Hunter. You're cleared for landing in the main hangar bay. I'll call ahead and let The Master know that you're home. The kids are upstairs with him.'_ Hunter replied, _'Roger…thanks, Professor. Hunter out.'_ Hunter lined up with the blinking lights of the landing strip, and smoothly slid the Stealth Rover in. He touched down gently, and secured the ship. He then popped open the hatch, and they headed out. Professor Hubert noticed their medals, and said, "Wow…that sure is a nice decoration you've received." Hunter said, "Yeah, it's the Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum, Japan's highest medal. We got help from the Samurai Pizza Cats too, so they also got the medal." After they all stowed their weapons in the armory, they headed upstairs into the Briefing Room. Hunter and Colleen happily embraced their twins, as did Blitz and Samantha with Karina. The Master said, "Well done, Road Rovers. I just got off the phone with Japan's Prime Minister, Mr. Shinzo Abe. He informed me of how proud he is of you all for risking your lives to protect not only his nation, but also, the world. The same goes for your friends, the Samurai Pizza Cats. Professor Hubert sent me the helmet-cam footage of your mission, as always, and I'm very proud of you all. You definitely deserve those medals, and also, the deepest gratitude of the citizens of Japan, as well as the entire population of the free world. You've done an excellent job, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to the team, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers responded with their usual **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** Hunter and the others then said goodnight to The Master, and headed for their rooms. Just after they left the briefing room, Kasha suddenly sank to her knees in pain, clutching her stomach. Exile fought down panic, and rushed to her side. Colleen and Hunter saw her go down as well, and Hunter immediately knew what was going on. He said, "Colleen, go down to the medlab, and have Professor Hubert get ready." She said, "I'm on it, Huntie." She then took off at a full run, and entered the medlab in minutes. She said, "Professor, Kasha's going into labor. Huntie and Exile are bringing her down, so let's get ready." He said, "I hear you, Colleen." Samantha came in seconds later, and said, "Could you use another hand?" Colleen smiled at her friend, and said, "Sure, Sam. I'll take care of watching her vitals, and you help Professor Hubert with the delivery." She nodded, and got her gloves and mask on.

Meanwhile, Hunter was walking alongside Exile, as he carried his wife in his arms. Hunter said, "Kasha, you'll be fine, honest. We're just a few steps from the medlab, so you'll be okay. Colleen, Sam, and Professor Hubert won't let anything happen to you or Alek." She groaned, "M-Mother Russia…I feel like…my body is ready to explode…ugh…" Exile said, "Hold on, my little snowflower. We will be at medlab in minute." True to his word, Hunter pushed open the door, and Exile quickly moved Kasha onto the table. With the aid of Colleen and Samantha, he removed Kasha's armor plating, then the insulating inner layer, which cushioned her body, as well as serving to regulate body temperature while wearing the armor. Professor Hubert began instructing her to take deep breaths and relax, Colleen kept her eyes on Kasha's heartrate, pulse, and her other vitals, while Samantha helped prepare her friend for her delivery. Soon, Kasha screamed in sheer agony, as her contractions started up. Exile held her hand to try and calm her, and, whenever she had another contraction, she tightened her grip. Exile soon realized that she was easily as strong as he was. After thirty minutes, Kasha screamed once more, then she laid back on the bed, her gray and white fur plastered in sweat. Colleen wrapped a light blue towel around the newborn, and handed him to Kasha. Exile said, "Mother Russia…he is…so…adorable! This is happiest day of my lifeski!" Kasha looked at her newborn son, and marveled at just how much he looked like Exile. Aside from his fur being darker gray than his father's, he had the same kind, caring eyes, the handsome face, and the strong, powerful form. Professor Hubert said, "Congratulations, Exile. You and Kasha certainly have made a wonderful addition to our little family here." The others congratulated them as well, and then they headed for their rooms. Once Exile walked into his room, with Kasha in his arms, since she was still a bit sore, Colleen entered with Alek, and eased him into his mother's arms. Colleen and Hunter said goodnight to their friends, then went to their own room. Once they got in there, Colleen and Hunter sat down on their bed, and Hunter said, "Colleen, I want to thank you for all the love you've given me over the years that we've known each other. When I was younger, I never thought I'd meet someone like you. You're not only beautiful, brave, and strong, but you're also sweet, caring, and honest, and I don't think I could ever love anyone else other than you." Colleen said, "Huntie, I love you too. You've always treated me like a member of the team, even though I'm a girl. You respect me for who and what I am, you never asked me to change, even though I'm a tomboy, and you're sweet, loving, and totally honest. I've never met a dog that has all of your qualities, Huntie, and I don't think I ever would, even if I looked all over the world. Even though you're a mixed breed, I love you just the same, because you are definitely pure of heart, and I love you, with every last fiber of my being." Hunter smiled, and then his lips met Colleen's in a deep, searing kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you. It's called 'You're All I Have', by Snow Patrol. Hunter turned on the CD, and began singing.

_Strain this chaos turn it into light,  
I've gotta see you one last night,  
Before the lions take their share,  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere,_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto,_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,_

_You're cinematic razor sharp,  
A welcome arrow through the heart,  
Under your skin feels like home,  
Electric shocks on aching bones,_

_Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Just give me something to hold onto,_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,_

_There is a darkness deep in you,  
A frightening magic I cling to,_

_Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Just give me something hold onto,_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear now you are all that I have,  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear now you are all that I have.'_

Colleen's eyes were tearing up when he finished, and she said, "Oh, Huntie…that was so beautiful! I've got one I'd like to do for you as well. It's called 'Emotion', by Rie Tanaka. Colleen pulled out the CD with the song on it, which she'd gotten as a gift from Polly before they left Japan, and began singing.

_'Your shadow reflects your smile_

_And hides your teardrops_

_The hopes of the land and the stars on the water_

_All point to unspeakable loneliness_

_If you've begun to run_

_The future is a door that will answer your call_

_Emotion_

_I'm sure that the sky reflects my dreams_

_It resonates with my throbbing heart_

_Emotion_

_I want to gently overlap our dreams_

_I close my eyes and quietly embrace you_

_Shining on the tiny miracle in the water_

_I'll send my emotions to you in that reflection_

_Please at least laugh about our sorrows_

_That are quietly reflected in the mirror on a quiet night_

_Unable to turn back my emotions wavered alone in the past_

_Emotion_

_I swear to protect you, putting the present on the line_

_Something that only the light and the shadows can do_

_Relation_

_I want to tell you more about my emotions_

_Only the words that are born from the sands_

_Reflection_

_In this world you're my only truth_

_Fly up to that shining star_

_Emotion_

_I'm sure that the sky reflects my dreams_

_It resonates with my throbbing heart_

_Emotion_

_I want to overlap our dreams_

_I close my eyes and quietly embrace you.'_

Hunter kissed Colleen again, once she'd finished singing. When they broke their kiss, he said, "You've got such a lovely singing voice, Colleen. You not only look like an angel, but you sound like one too. I love you so much, my English Rose." She pulled him close, loving the feel of his strong, gentle arms around her. She said, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." The two of them made their way to the bed, and slowly sank down onto the mattress. About an hour later, they went into the shower, cleaned up, changed the sheets, then climbed in. Hunter and Colleen were asleep minutes later, wrapped in each other's warm, loving embrace. Blitz and Samantha were engaged in similar activities.

Exile and Kasha came out of the shower, and Kasha said, "Exile…this is perfect nightski…we finally get our wish to have child, and we save the world, and are all home safely." Exile said, "I know…Kasha, you are so beautiful. You are truly the loveliest dog I have ever laid my eyes on." She kissed him, and he happily returned her kiss, until they both needed air. Once she had taken in enough air to breathe again, she said, "Exile, I'd like to sing for you and Alek. This song is called 'Resolution', by Romantic Mode.

_'Why is there so many fragile wishes?_

_The color of the breeze before dawn makes the town gentle_

_Truthfully, I was always searching,_

_Afraid to stare straight ahead._

_It's only because you're here that I can face tomorrow_

_Don't be scared, no matter when_

_"We have the same dream" Within that shine_

_We walk closer to each other, so don't ever get lost_

_In that unsteady feeling, I can't even decide on tomorrow_

_With that wandering eye, I stared at the chaos around me_

_Truthfully, I was always requesting_

_I want to find a place where I can rest with my heart and all_

_When I met you, everything became clear_

_My heart began beating passionately _

_My heart began beating passionately_

_"We have the same dream" That brightness is always there._

_I'm Hugging it, never letting go, so don't ever look back._

_I'm Hugging it, never letting go, so don't ever look back._

_I'm Hugging it, never letting go, so don't ever look back._

_Truthfully, I was always searching,_

_Afraid to stare straight ahead._

_It's only because you're here that I can face tomorrow_

_Don't be scared, no matter when_

_When I met you, everything became clear_

_My heart began beating passionately _

_My heart began beating passionately_

_"We have the same dream" Within that shine_

_We walk closer to each other, so don't ever get lost.'_

Exile said, "Mother Russia…Kasha, you have such beautiful voice! You were wonderful, simply wonderful!" She blushed, then kissed him. After that, they headed for their bed, and were asleep moments later.

The Rovers were all safe and sound, and they had just added another new member to their little family. They all knew that no matter what challenges were ahead of them, they would face them all, together. They would always have the strength of each other's friendship, loyalty, and, most of all, love.

**The End.**


End file.
